A New Rule
by VinylPerson
Summary: There is a new ruler in Equestria and all the other ponies are determined to leave Equestria.


A New Rule

By jman910

One morning, a smiling, singing, pony by the name of Pinkie Pie was walking through the streets of Ponyville. She thought to herself, "what a nice day outside, the air is warm, everypony is happy, nopony is sad". A few hours passed as Pinkie walked along the streets, looking for hope, for today is the day that she, Pinkie Pie, had to tell the city about the news Celestia had given her. She said, "everypony, gather around. Celestia is dying and giving up her throne." Everypony stared at Pinkie; they did not know what she was talking about. "After her death, Luna will take the throne, which means we are one pony closer… to our fate." Everypony still stared at pinkie. "When Luna dies, a new pony will come into rule, a pony that ruled 100 years ago, his name is Theseus, and he used to beat ponies, didn't give them food, he even killed the Mayor." Mare Mayor gasped. Then they heard a loud scream that sounded like Celestia. Pinkie said, "The fate will come soon." Then Octavia asked, "Why can't we stop this madman from becoming ruler?" A random pony said, "Pffft, please, to do that we would have to find ANOTHER alicorn." The crowd of ponies talked amongst themselves. One pony said, "Well, let's find one then!" But it was too late, right as Pinkie said, "Let's make a search party." An arrow flew across their heads, and they heard a cry of Luna. "She is dead" Pinkie's mind screamed. The intercoms went on, "Hello fellow ponies of Equestria, I am proud to announce myself the one who, one, assassinated Luna, and two, became Equestria's new king." The intercoms turned off. Guards started galloping into Ponyville taking all their food. Applejack saw them tearing down her family's trees. She hollered, "Hold on a second, what's wrong with y'all?" A pony said, "Where do we get our food?" The intercom turned on. "You will all get your food once the community is the way I want it." "And what way is that?" Doctor Whooves yelled. The intercom grew silent. Then it said, "This way." Then a building exploded right in front of their eyes. "If you eat, you eat in the flames." Then all of Equestria slowly caught on fire. Twilight, who was too busy reading books, ran into the crowd and screamed, "Everybody follow me! I know a way out of Equestria." The whole crowd walked for 10 months, getting food and water by growing seeds applejack had left over and drinking the applejuice from the apples she grew. Finally, they reached the boarder of Equestria. Right next to Equestria was the land of Stallio. Just as the first pony stepped into Stallio, a bear trap snatched him, all the blood coming from his veins, gushing from his throat. Then, Theseus sent his guards to capture the team. Twilight decided to use her magic, but it wouldn't work. Rainbow Dash (who had been quiet the whole trip along with Rarity and Fluttershy) tried to fly. It didn't work either. The guards where charging at the group of ponies, they had no idea what to do. Finally, Pinkie Pie said, "No, I did not come here just to be captured in fire again, if you want me, come and take me." Then, suddenly, Pinkie Pie grabbed one of the bear traps and snapped it on one of the guard's throat, killing him. She took another one, and another, and another, killing all of the guards one by one. Pinkie said, "They didn't expect us to have weapons, now did they." The gang took the guards armor and ran off. Then Pinkie Pie woke up. It was a dream. She thought to herself, "If It was a dream, why am I in a dungeon?" Then, she saw the whole group chained to a wall. She thought, "Where is Twilight?" Then she saw, through a window, Twilight being beat to death with a tennis racket. She cried as she heard "Batm, Batm, Batm" until, she heard twilight scream to the top of her lungs in pain "why do I need this?" Then, Twilight died. Pinkie didn't want to be beaten to death by a tennis racket. Then she saw these ugly creatures come in. They said "Next!" Then they unchained Sweetie Belle. Rarity cried "No, not my sister, please take me first!" but it was too late, they had taken sweetie belle and where then beating her with a racket. Rarity was sobbing. All the ponies, even Pinkie, where sobbing. Then, Pinkie started wondering why the where looking at Pinkie. Then she looked behind her and there was a small window, and in the room the window shows, the ugly creatures were eating Twilight.


End file.
